


The Cat That Got the Cream

by concede



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concede/pseuds/concede
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Loki moves with a grace that can almost be called feline, prowling about the room with his cat-like eyes fixed on Thor and a smug smile unfurling across his lips. Thor would liken his expression to ‘the cat that got the cream’, but Loki is as yet dissatisfied, prolonging the moment and keeping his poor older brother teetering on the brink; he has yet to have his fill of cream, and Thor is starting to suspect that is not all he desires from this. </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat That Got the Cream

Loki moves with a grace that can almost be called feline, prowling about the room with his cat-like eyes fixed on Thor and a smug smile unfurling across his lips. Thor would liken his expression to ‘the cat that got the cream’, but Loki is as yet dissatisfied, prolonging the moment and keeping his poor older brother teetering on the brink; he has yet to have his fill of cream, and Thor is starting to suspect that is not all he desires from this. 

Thor tests his silken restraints, swathes of emerald encircling his wrists and keeping them positioned behind the back of the wooden chair. He knows full well he could reduce them to ashes if he wished, and Loki knows it too. That is not the purpose of their game. It is not the silk around his wrists and ankles that keep him there. It is Loki’s sharp green gaze that has him trapped, locked in place and breathing hard.

He’s so hard, his cock jutting proudly from a nest of dark blond curls. Loki hasn’t even touched him, but the weight of his stare feels like a hand on Thor’s naked body. He can feel the touch of Loki’s gaze as it follows the lines and contours of his body, and it’s so tangible, Thor feels a shiver run down his spine, hips bucking in search of the needed friction… No such friction is forthcoming, however. Thor tries to stifle his whine as pre-come beads at the slit of his cock, dribbling down the engorged length. “Loki,” he breathes. “I need…”

Oh, but he can’t decide what he needs. The ache of his arousal is warring with the ache in his bladder, and the need for ‘release’ is a constant mantra in his head. He isn’t sure what he needs most— to come or piss himself. The desperation only serves to increase his need, his manhood twitching with traitorous interest when Loki fixes his gaze on his groin.

“You need?” Loki coaxes, taking a step forward. “What is it you need, dear brother?”

Thor swallows hard, his brow damp with perspiration as he hangs his head. “Touch me,” he demands, his voice raw with want. He can feel the sweat pooling in his clavicle, and the throb of his bladder. “ _Touch me_ , you insufferable menace. I grow weary of your games.”

Loki smiles, pink tongue darting out across his lips. Thor follows the movement, envisioning how Loki’s lips would look wrapped around his cock, come dribbling down his chin and green eyes shimmering. He groans, and Loki chuckles. “Wrong answer,” he singsongs, and takes a seat on the chair opposite Thor’s. He leans forward, elbows resting on his knees and viridian eyes narrowed in curiosity. “Does it hurt terribly, Thor?”

Thor pants, blond tresses dishevelled around his face. He can barely hear Loki’s words, though his cock stirs at the rich timbre of his voice, ready to spill at any moment, at Loki’s very command. “Your cruelty knows no equal, Loki.” His voice shakes when the words leave his tremulous lips, and Thor’s cheeks redden in embarrassment. Curse him— curse his mischievous brother and his schemes!

“Cruelty?” Loki has the gall to look affronted, leaning back in his seat with a hand splayed across his heart. “Come now, Thor… I’m giving you what you need. You _crave_ this. You should know better than to lie to me.”

“Mischief-monger,” Thor snarls, but damn it all Loki is right, and Thor’s cock weeps.

Loki licks his lips, rising from his chair only to fall to the floor at Thor’s feet. Thor knows better than to think it an act of subservience. Loki is not one to submit, and even as he mouths at the head of Thor’s cock, he does so with selfish intent. “My depraved big brother,” Loki purrs, his voice as silky as Thor’s bindings. “Whatever would father think? If only he knew the sordid desires his beloved first-born keeps. That when he finds release, it is with _my_ name on his lips.”

“Please,” Thor whispers, hands curling into fists behind his back as he tries to thrust into the delicious wet heat of Loki’s mouth. Loki indulges him a moment, lips wrapping around his cock and humming his approval. “Loki,” Thor moans, throwing his head back with a grunt as he plunges forward.

Loki draws back, moving out of reach. His lips are reddened and slick with saliva and come both. Thor wants to run his thumb along the curve of his lower lip and make Loki suck the digit clean. “You must be truly desperate, that you would beg me like a common wench.”

Loki’s hand comes to press against Thor’s bladder, and a guttural noise resounds in the hush of the room. Thor _sobs_ , clenching as his muscles spasm. His arousal makes it impossible to relieve himself, but the need is there and urgent, and tears well up in his eyes unbidden as Loki starts to slowly but insistently massage the skin, as though he means to coax the piss out of him. “Brother,” he begs, too far gone to care. “I need you.”

His words seem to satisfy Loki, for he moves again, planting a hand on each of Thor’s muscular thighs and spreading them. He nips at the skin, sucking bruises and then soothing over the ache with the flat of his tongue. Thor is a writhing mess by the time Loki begins on his cock, taking him inch by inch with a practised ease until Thor can feel the back of his throat. Loki’s nails dig roughly into Thor’s skin as his head bob, swallowing Thor’s down to the root over and over, sometimes stopping to pay extra attention to the tip. His clever tongue swirls around the tip, dipping into the slit and making Thor whimper before following the vein down the underside, saliva stringing from his lips.

Thor is starting to gasp, on the verge of coming, but just as his balls start to tighten with his long-awaited release, Loki stops everything. His delicate fingers encircle the base of Thor’s cock in a tight grip, preventing his orgasm. “And here I thought you were renowned for your stamina,” Loki cruelly taunts, kissing the tip and lapping up the droplet of come that forms there.

“… Shut up, Loki…” Thor says, but it sounds feeble even to his own ears.

Loki edges him over and over, unmoved by Thor’s pleas, and it’s only when Thor is incapable of forming a coherent thought that he takes pity. He strokes Thor, twisting his hand and allowing the pad of his thumb to swipe across the head. His pace quickens with Thor’s laboured breaths. Thor is thrashing wildly on the chair, rutting up into Loki’s hand, and Loki lets him do so, drinking in the sight of his brother falling apart and no doubt committing it to memory. “That’s it, Thor,” he whispers, gleeful. “Come for me.”

And come Thor does, with a roar that seems to make the walls tremble. His entire body trembles with the force of his intense orgasm, hot spurts of his seed covering Loki’s hand as he pumps him through it, copious amounts. Thor is breathing hard, doesn’t even notice when the spurts of seed turn into a stream of urine, his spent cock pissing as Loki continues to stroke. He watches through half-lidded eyes, dazed, as Loki marvels at it, his fingers interrupting the flow to feel the warmth on his skin. Thor moans again, weakly, wishing he had strength enough to take over, to aim at Loki and leave his scent on the other, see his own piss dripping down the pale column of his throat…

Loki licks his lips, directing Thor’s cock to watch the stream hit his brother’s golden skin. The other is too sated to protest, and Loki enjoys seeing him glisten, watching the piss trail down his skin in rivulets… “Look at you,” he murmurs, almost affectionate, as the stream slows to a trickle at last. 

Once it’s over, he shakes the last lingering drops from Thor’s sensitive cock and releases his hold. Thor is smiling down at him with such pure love in his eyes, Loki can’t resist bringing his hand up to his lips, sucking each digit clean in turn and watching as that love turns slowly but surely back into lust. 


End file.
